


Akira Being Possessive??? In my Persona????

by CatgurlTea



Series: Possessive Cute Bois [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Apologies, Boners, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatgurlTea/pseuds/CatgurlTea
Summary: Ryuji and Akira have been dating for a little over a month and are already practically married. Though they have kept their relationship a secret from their friends because Ryuji isn't comfortable with coming out as bi and dating his gay bestfriend just yet. Akira understands and is cool with it as long as he can cuddle and kiss his boyfriend. Though upon finishing his investigation for the next Palace Akira's patience is tested when two guys end up hitting on Ryuji who is obviously very uncomfortable. Chaos ensues after he begs for help.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Possessive Cute Bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Akira Being Possessive??? In my Persona????

**Author's Note:**

> My take on that one scene where Ryuji gets hit on by those two guys. It really pissed me off you couldn't save him, but hope you guys like it! First posting on Ao3 and first fic of these guys.

Harsh light from the world beat down on his slowly adjusting eyes after they had just gotten used to the dimly lit bar he was just in. A sigh escaped his lips, tired of drunk women. He never wanted to face another. He was way too damn gay for his own good and her eyes that basically hungered for information for a next case made him want to peel off his own skin and wash it clean with bleach. 

"All right! We did it! Finally got info on the target! Let's meet back up with Ryuji!" The cat in his bag celebrated, meowing directly in his ear. He used to get annoyed by it but it's been too long, since they both are practically attached at the hip at this point. Though the moment his lover's name hit his ear it was like Dia was thrown right at him. He would settle for a healing kiss right about now. It would be enough to cleanse him of whatever sin was on those booth seats. As if the man's ears were ringing he texted him.

_R: How's it going?_

He cursed inside his brain he couldn't call him a cute nickname cause the others would find out. Don't get him wrong he doesn't care what they think, but Ryuji isn't ready to come out as a full Bi man just yet. He isn't ashamed. Just doesn't want the Phantom Thieves which are practically his family to fall apart because they don't support him or their relationship. He could respect that and keeping his boundaries was sacred. Hell, even Morgana didn't know. Besides, he was to himself anyway, but to be frank everyone's gaydar must be busted because Yusuke is practically plastering a sign across his chest that screams flaming homosexual, but it's none of his business. He loves them all the same. Shit, he's taking too long to reply and Morgana is going to do that weird cat thing if he doesn't answer quickly. 

_A: Nailed it!_

_R: For Real? SEE THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU!_

He had to hide the last part from Morgana's prying eyes, lightly tapping his head with the phone. _"What have I asked about privacy, Mona?"_

"I don't get it! What's so private about Phantom Thieves stuff?!" He shouted, earning some eyes on the bag. They must think his cat is crazy, meowing like that. He sighed, thank Ryuji for being a double texter. 

_R: Anyways we should meet up, ASAP_

_R: I'll be in front of the movie theater, so head on over._

_R: It's that kinda open area you passed on your way here._

He shut off his phone, quick on his feet, hearing Morgana speak briefly. He just wanted to steal a kiss from him so badly. He needed it. Stress was piling upon him and the free days he used to have with the blond started to fade. He would be busy sometimes after school and it didn't stop Akira's jealous heart from running rapid, thinking the boy had grown bored of him and was leading him on. He always got over those anxieties though, after all, he is Ryuji's first boyfriend which means they are still getting used to it all. Space is needed. His favorite blondie seemed to love how romantic he could be though. Late nights walking in the park away from eyes, kisses, and how easily he could swallow the boy up in love and affection. His weak spot seemed to be the back of the hand which he placed kisses on and his knuckles too. He would get all blushy then quickly deny anything, stating that he was the man of the relationship, being way too loud as usual. He didn't mind hearing him yell since the tips of his ears would turn the same crimson shade, signaling he was caught. All Akira could do was nod, smiling. To be honest he knew he was a switch. They were both switches actually. Ryuji just likes to happily deny it. He honestly is too lazy to take the role of who wears "the pants" in their relationship. He doesn't mind though as long as he can run his fingertips through his hair when they cuddle. Once he saw the blond he nearly dove straight into his arms but held himself together with a very thin piece of imaginary string. Ryuji spoke before he could even throw his code word at him. 

"Hey, I'm tired of waitin'. You got any dirt on our next target?" He asked, doing the usually standing slouch he does when he's been defeated. It made him look like a kicked puppy and he hated doing that to him. He sighed, explaining what happened at the bar as the blond listened. 

"Junya Kaneshiro!?" He shouted. 

"Not so loud!" Morgana hissed. He blew it off like usual, talking to himself as he looked up the name on the navigation app. 

"Here we go!" He paused briefly. "Mkay, now we just gotta get some info on the distortion, once we know that, it's Palace time!" He exclaimed, clearly happy to kick some ass. That was what he loved about him. Even if he was dragging balls he would still fight. He wanted justice for everyone and what he heard about his life killed him. He knew right then and there he would stay by his side and never leave. He could relate a bit to Ryuji seeing as his father left too, but when he was much younger. He was an abusive prick anyway. He left because he couldn't take his mother's equally abusive habits, leaving him to suffer alone. At least with him, it felt semi-comfortable, but with him gone all the words and empty threats fell onto him. He knew the words weren't true, but the worst thing that ever hit his heart more painful than the physical sting of ripping off his Persona's mask was how his mother looked at him after being arrested. She was clearly drunk, but it didn't lessen the blow. He still loved her even through the abuse. 

You're just like your father. 

He closed his eyes trying to get rid of the voice in his head. It bounced about trying not to believe those words. 

"Hey! Earth to Akira! Were you even listening to me?" Ryuji shouted, waving a hand in his face. He didn't even flinch, just opened his eyes, breaking free with the help of Ryuji. If it was anyone else the thoughts would still linger, but be pushed deep into the back of his mind, left to be dwelled on late at night when Morgana was asleep and those silent tears can rush out. He was good at keeping things inside. It was better than letting them fly out. Made fights less time-consuming. But when it comes to Ryuji they simply dissolve into nothing, leaving him happy and bubbly again. Though his usually stoic expression stayed. 

"This is totally crazy though... It's a huge catch! I'm pumped." He smiled clearly getting excited. Though a piercing high pitched voice sounding like what everyone thinks is the typical gay voice. 

"Oooh! A huge catch, you say? I'm getting pumped too!" A scruffy romantic along with a beefy trendsetter appeared out of thin air, grabbing Ryuji. Something bloomed deep within Akira. Something mangled and dark. 

"What a cutie! And so muscular too, I give you an 85 out of 100!" One gushed, nearly sending Akira into a fit of rage. Clearly, Ryuji's worth couldn't be measured! Words and numbers couldn't label him anything but if Akira was forced at gunpoint he is clearly 100 out of 100. They also lacked one simple fact and that was that Ryuji was his. He didn't step in no matter how much he wanted to, hiding his feelings once again under his sizzling skin. He knew he was very good at taking care of himself so he just waited, letting himself boil. Hopefully, it will come to a simmer once they are away from these...men. 

"W-who are you?!" He exclaimed in confusion, only turning up the heat inside Akira. The beefy trendsetter let out a stupid laugh gushing alongside his friend. 

"I'm the naughty troll of Shinjuku! I'm going to eat you up!" The water in Akira's pot was starting to bubbly up and get foamy.

"H-hey, wait... Lemme go!" He shrieked, trying to pull out of the death grip of the two. Akira clutched his fist, starting to shake with fury. He could feel Arense himself appear behind him ready to wreak havoc on these two and pound them into the ground like the shadows they are. "Dude help! You can hear me, can't you?!" That was enough to send his pot overboiling, getting all over the stove and making his fire sizzle. He couldn't stop himself even if wanted to and Morgana's joking words only fueled him more.

"Ryuji! You're so popular! Wait- Akira!" He mewed nearly falling out of his bag. He couldn't give two shits who knew right now. He just wanted Ryuji back at his side where he belonged, far away from these sexually harassing assholes. He gripped up Ryuji's wrist, hard enough to leave a mark, pulling him with the strength of Arsene and smashing his lips against his. The other two gasp and he smirked into the others muffled lips, who feed very hesitantly back into the kiss. Ryuji couldn't understand what was happening as he snapped his eyes shut, clearly still in shock. He pulled away, loving the way his lips looked bruised. He could only imagine what Morgana must be thinking right now. The puzzle pieces must have finally fallen together, clicking in absolute horror. He pulled away from the suffocating boy, glaring daggers at the predators.

**"He's mine."**

He could have sworn his voice changed, sounding completely different as he spits venom at the two. He then yanked Ryuji along, proud of himself. He was being way too rough for the poor boy, practically scaring him like he did when he first found his Persona. The pot was way beyond fixing completely melting through the stove like lava.

"Wait! Akira! My knee!" Immediately he came to a screeching halt, looking at the cringing boy. It turned off his heat, letting him finally simmer and the lava became molten. He suddenly did something unimaginable and picked Ryuji up bridal style, leaving him completely baffled. "Hey! What's gotten into you! Put me down you jerk!" He didn't listen, pulling the fighting boy into an alley far away from prying eyes. He set him on top of some dumpsters, giving him a little boost in height. He dropped his bag not caring for poor Morgana's safety at the moment who let out a mewl of protest. Akira was ready to stake his claim right in public. He forced his lips, right into Ryuji's, pressing his hands firmly, by his sides to stop escape. It was an awkward position as the boy was sitting and squirming but he made it work. The other tried to pull away. "H-hey. Stop." He mumbled, fear lacing his voice. Akira still couldn't stop. He was so pissed off. Ryuji was his and only his. No one could have him. In a sudden fit of anger the other bit his lip hard enough to draw blood pushing Akira back hard enough for him to go flying into the wall behind him. "What the fuck is your problem!"

"Why the fuck couldn't you do that to them!" He snarled, wiping his lips. Shit. He just victim-blamed Ryuji. He could see the damage was done as the other looked suddenly surprised, looking even more scared and lost. He looked down, embarrassed, kicking his feet like a child being scolded. 

"I-I was scared. I didn't know what to do." He mumbled. It made Akira's water turn ice cold. He just made the situation worse. He lost all will to fight, exhausted. 

"I'm sorry, Ryuji. That wasn't your fault and I didn't mean it. Just when they were touching you and climbing all over you. I snapped and you looked so defenseless and I-I." He stopped. "It's no excuse. I'm sorry Ryuji. You had every right to be scared and I'm being a complete dick right now." He mumbled. He closed his eyes, feeling lost too. He couldn't help but feel his mother's words were right. Maybe he really is just like his father. Or worse he's just like her. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree they say. 

"Hey! What about me! You almost killed me!" Morgana shrieked. He must have clawed out of the bag, cause he was currently sitting on the ground licking his roughed up fur. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. He crouched down, reaching to scratch his ears which was allowed without any clawing like usual.

"I'm sorry, Morgana." He replied. 

"I'll accept a steaming plate of fresh fish as my apology." He mewed happily, already accepting the apology either way. Ryuji hoped down from the dumpsters, flinching. Akira was immediately ready to help but was silenced with a hand. He began to stretch out his body, smoothing out the kinks. He was ready to do anything for Ryuji to forgive him. Even if it meant him literally cleaning his shoes with his tongue he would do it. 

"Anyway. Why did you drag me into an Alley and not some like restaurant's bathroom? You think I'm cheap enough to lose my virginity here?" He asked, crossing his arms. Akira immediately went hot in the face. 

"No!" He shouted. 

"So you were planning to take my virginity here!" He shouted, not having any filter. 

"No! I wasn't-" Okay he was caught. He was ready to clearly stake his claim, but that wasn't because he thought he was easy! It was because both his heads were thinking with anger and wanted to fully claim him. They haven't done anything sexual cause a month doesn't seem that long, but Akira feels like he's known him forever. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like that. I was just you know, not thinking." 

"More like thinking with the wrong head." He scoffed, crossing his arms. He couldn't deny that simply looking away. He was going back to his old self and that was making Ryuji feel more comfortable. Hiding his feelings was more like Akira. "Look I love you a lot alright. And I get you can get jealous or whatever but I'm not your property. You can't just, you know make a bold statement without consulting me." He replied, closing his eyes, trying to find the right words. Akira's heart was already breaking, assuming the worse. Is that why he was constantly saying he was busy. Was he coming off too harsh? They always say the first love never lasts, but maybe the circumstances are different? He's dated before and did a few things to earn the right to say he's experienced but he's never gone all the way and Ryuji's dated girls so surely that can't be right? Right? "With that being said,"He paused, trying to find the right way to let him down gently. Here it goes. He's going to ask for a break or to break up till things get leveled. He's fucked up again. He always fucks up. Why can't he do anything right? He closes his eyes, clutching his fist, preparing for a blow like he would do with his mother. 

"You can consider me yours and even call me mine if it makes you feel better. But never again get so rough with me unless I say so, got it?" His whole world came crashing down in an actually good way and he looked at the bubbly boy. "But anyway thank you for- Dude...Are you crying?!" He didn't even notice he was, but once it was pointed out he felt those wet hot streams flowing down his cheeks. He wiped his face with his fingers looking down at it like he was a robot experiencing feelings for the first time. He tried to pull himself together before pushing his glasses up and taking a deep breath as he looked forward. It obviously didn't work as he began to violently rub his face trying to stop it which was pointless cause his glasses were in the way and causing some serious red marks. "Jeez! What were you even thinking?! You always get lost inside that thick head of yours." He groaned, flicking him in the forehead as a joke. It seemed to cause a sob to escape his throat, against his will and Ryuji flinched. He wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but he couldn't as words got caught in his throat, making sobs sound like he was dying. He felt like a damn child. "Shit dude. I'm sorry." He gently pulled his arm away and Akira refused to look at him. It wasn't his fault he was so emotional. Bottling up can cause it to explode sometimes. He took his other hand and gently turned his head to look at him and he gave up pretending. Ryuji gently let go reaching for his glasses. He took them off slowly as if any sudden movements would scare him away like he was battle wounded stray. He folded his glasses carefully, setting them down. His vision was a bit blurry, only seeing Ryuji and not the world around him but he was his world anyway so it was fine. "Here. I think I have some tissues in my pocket." He mumbled, pulling out a little travel back of tissues. "I keep them around cause of allergies. " Akira looked dumbfounded at the pack like he's never seen tissues before and doesn't know how to use them. "Are you serious, man? Pull yourself together!" The words meant to sound harsh didn't feel like it as he opened the bag, gently wiping his tears away and his nose. He then squeezes his nose with a separate tissue. He's never been taken care of like this, or maybe he was, but he doesn't remember. He used to hear rumors that his parents never paid any attention to him even as an infant so that's why he is so stoic and unfeeling. He's not sure if it's true but either way, he knows why he is the way he is. "Come on dude, blow." He groaned and Akira obeyed. After he was finished he took his trash and threw it away, because littering is bad for the environment and his mother hated that. Ryuji let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head, deciding to find something to do with his hands by cleaning his smudged up glasses. 

"Look Akira. I love you more than you could possibly know and I know what it's like to feel abandoned and shit so just know I'll never give up on us no matter what happens and I won't leave. I'm not like my dad and you're not like yours either or your mom. The saying maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree but we both sure did and ended crashing into one another, you know." He smiled trying to be as romantic as he could be and it fucking worked, because Akira was puddy in his hands, ready to follow Ryuji to the ends of the either. He put his glasses on happy to see the blondie more clearly. The moment was ruined by a surprised meow. 

"Wow.."

"What?" Ryuji asks, ready for an insult to be thrown at him so he prepared to throw one back. 

"I just...never took you for such a sappy person. You almost sounded poetic. You know for your type of person." He replied. Ryuji looked surprised at the half compliment slash insult but mostly compliment. He looked away with a blush. The tips of his ears growing red again. 

"Oh." They all began to swim in an awkward air of silence before the fragile boy Akira turned to him. 

"Can I kiss you?" Ryuji looked at him surprised, looking even more flustered as he usually doesn't ask for permission but he suddenly looks sad. 

"Are you sure? Your lip looks pretty bad." Oh yeah. He bit him. He ran his hand across it, feeling nothing. Just a slight sting but no more blood. 

"Yeah. It stopped bleeding away." Ryuji didn't give a reply and just quickly pecked him on the lips, looking longingly into his eyes. He suddenly took the reigns again, leaving Akira breathless as he pushed him against the wall, pinning him there. He made sure to stay gentle not to reopen the sensitive wound, but the raven-haired boy couldn't care less as the world melted away. He let out a quiet moan, as the blond's tongue rolled over his lips and his legs felt like jelly. He nearly collapsed sliding down the wall, but Ryuji shoved his knee between his legs, holding him up. He tried to ignore the fact his growing erection was hardening against his knee. He also tried to ignore the pathetic moans that leaked out, but Ryuji was literally a god tending to his wounds. He clutched his fists, screwing his eyes shut as if he would open them they would be burned straight to blindness cause he was so bright. He clutched them even tighter as Ryuji took his bad knee, rubbing his growing bulge as he used his good knee to stand. He whined, squirming a bit till the blond decided to open both his fist holding his hands pinned against the wall. Akira anchored himself to him so he would drown in the ocean that was him. He made sure to rub careful circles, distracting him with little details so he could pry himself inside his mouth, marking his territory inside. He was going insane with all the pleasure he was feeling  
He's never felt so loved before. He coaxed him gently as he began to shake, feeling that approaching cloud nine bliss. He wasn't in Shinjuku. Hell, he wasn't in Japan anymore. He was up in heavens with his love fair away from pain and turmoil. No harsh adults were there. No cruel words. Nothing but pure love. It all came crashing down once Ryuji pulled away, not too far but enough to bring him back into the alley and in the real world. He let out a noise of protest but was silenced by a look he's never seen from Ryuji. He leaned into his ear, smirking. 

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?" He asked, causing him to shiver. He suddenly nuzzles into his neck, leaving soft kisses that feel like butterfly wings. "You'll be a good boy for me next time right? I'd love to see how beautiful you look once you finish." Of course, Akira for once is actually left speechless before nodding hard. "Good." He replied, pulling away smiling before walking off. "Now hurry up and get ready. I want to walk you home as a proper man should." Akira didn't think twice and Morgana didn't speak to him, probably scarred but to be fair he could have walked away or turned around at least. Wasn't his fault he decided to watch the show. Or maybe he did but the noises he made will haunt his nightmares forever. Either way, he felt the wraith of Ryuji and it was the sweetest lemon he's ever tasted. He decided Morgana should ride his shoulders and he would use his bag to cover his crotch till his buddy went back to sleep. It didn't happen till he got home and was separated from the boy, ignoring everyone but each other. Akira for once couldn't sleep, but Morgana sure could as he passed out probably from the exhaustion of too much hitting him all at once. He is definitely is going to have to pay him back doubly. He stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the pain in his balls. He decided to grab his phone and text him, but not because he missed him or anything but because the jerk deserves to know what he did to him. 

_A:Hey you asshole, you gave me fucking blue balls._

_R: Shouldn't that be my line._

_R: You know since you barely touched me there._

Shit. He was beat.

_R: Anyway, next time that won't happen._

_R: I'll treat you properly, right?_

He could almost feel that smile through the fucking phone. God, he loved him. 

_R: Speechless again huh?_

_A: Shut up._

_R: love you too_

_A: Love you more_

With that, he closed his phone finally feeling tired enough to sleep. Tomorrow he would get up and come up with some elaborate story on why the three of them never got back to them, but for now, he was content. Even if his balls, back, and lips hurt. He closed his eyes, wishing he was slumbering in the blond's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A part 2 will be coming out shortly. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
